Lo que hizo Sebastián para hacer reír al Sepultero
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: ¿Alguno se ha preguntado que hizo Sebastián para sacarle una carcajada al Sepultero y con ella la información de Jack el Destripador?


_**Título: **__Lo que hizo Sebastián para hacer reír al Sepultero. __(What Sebastian did to make the Undertaker laugh.)_

_**Género: **__Humor /Parody._

_**Sinopsis: **__¿Alguno se ha preguntado que hizo Sebastián para sacarle una carcajada al Sepultero y con ella la información de Jack el Destripador?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, dudo llegar a ser capaz algún día de tener una idea tan genial. Es de _ _Yana Toboso__. La historia original es de __TreasuredNightmare__ yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning: **__Ninguna creo.. Solo un daño relativamente severo a la imagen de Ciel._

_**N/A: **__Eso fue algo que pensé tarde una noche luego de mirar los episodios de Kuroshitsuji sobre Jack el Destripador. Siempre quise saber como hizo exactamente Sebastián para hacer reír al Sepultero y porque era tan importante que el resto de ellos se quedara afuera sin poder espiar adentro sin importar que. Así que esto es lo que imaginé. Disfruten_

Dentro del taller de trabajo del Sepultero, Sebastián, Ciel, Madame Red y Grell estaban tratando de lograr que el sujeto en cuestión les dijera toda la información que él tenía sobre el caso de Jack el Destripador.

"¿Saben que quiero en compensación, hmm?" el Sepultero soltó una pequeña risa más para sus adentros y para sus propios pensamientos que para ellos. "Denme una buena y pura carcajada y yo les diré lo que sé"

"Entendido Sepultero" respondió Sebastián, entendiendo bien lo que el sujeto deseaba de el. Se volteó al resto de los presentes y dijo, "Todos, por favor salgan. Y por nada del mundo echen un vistazo aquí dentro." Con eso Sebastián, sonriendo amable y pícaro a la vez como siempre hace, empujó al confuso y aturdido trió fuera del edificio y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras él.

Una vez estuvieron solos dentro de la edificación, Sebastián caminó hasta estar cerca del Sepultero y moderó su voz, para evitar el riesgo de ser oído desde fuera."Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto," dijo.

El Sepultero, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja, asintió ligeramente y respondió con un corto "¿Ohh?"

Sebastián se inclinó incluso más cerca, sus narices estaban solo a centímetros de separación. Subió su mano hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza, curvó sus dedos hasta tener un puño suelto, y levantó su dedo meñique, meciéndolo hacia adelante y atrás. "El Joven Amo es así de grande". Susurró, con palabras impregnadas en el humor negro de ese pequeño secreto.

Sebastián le agitó su dedo al Sepultero esperando pacientemente a que la información fuera recibida y entendida, cuando finalmente sucedió, el Sepultero soltó una escandalosa e histérica carcajada. Sebastián sonrió insensata y victoriosamente, viendo como su meta había sido alcanzada, procediendo luego a abrir la puerta y decirle a los demás que ya era seguro volver al edificio. Los tres se miraron sumamente confundidos mientras caminaban hacia adentro, mirando al pálido Sepultero lanzado sobre su escritorio, babeando y dejando salir murmullos y pequeños ataques de risa.

Ciel tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de Sebastian, mirándolo. "¿Qué le hiciste exactamente?" cuestionó.

"No importa Boochan, logré hacerlo reír, ¿no?" Respondió Sebastián; sonriendo a causa del pequeño secreto de su joven amo.

Luego de que todos los asuntos habían sido discutidos, y de que toda la información que el Sepultero tenía sobre el tópico fue compartida, los cuatro se fueron de regreso a la mansión. Cuando Madame Red, Grell y Ciel estaban al otro lado de la puerta, Sebastián volteo hacia el Sepultero con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo en tono callado, "Si le informas a alguien o algo de esa poca cantidad de información, te mataré". Sebastián dijo esto muy cortésmente, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios, pero el veneno que se filtraba a través de sus palabras era inconfundible. El Sepultero simplemente asintió, sonriendo, y agitó su mano en dirección al mayordomo, despidiéndose de él. Era claro que el probablemente empezaría a reírse por ello de nuevo, luego de que todos se hubieran ido.

Si, es corto.

Pero me pareció gracioso.

Además es una teoría de cómo logró Sebby sacar semejante carcajada del shinigami de la risa mas escalofriante y divertida.

Si les gustó.. Críticas.. Tomates.. Todo lo que quieran en review..

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
